


Hard Chain Reaction

by The_Exile



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ragnarok, Spoilers, Taunting, Valhalla, magical duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lyseria swore she was not going to get involved in Mystina's little games but the enchantress could be quite persuasive and after all it was the literal end of the world, what exactly did they have to lose?





	Hard Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 'we're all going to die!'

"What do you want with me, Mystina? You know I don't participate in those games of yours," Lyseria sighed.

"Oh, but I feel so bad leaving you out of all the fun," Mystina purred, still floating around her with head resting on her arms behind her, deliberately thrusting out her ample chest. The other mage sighed. Clearly she wasn't going to be able to get away with her usual tactic of looking utterly unimpressed and busy, having her face semi-permanently shoved into the most abstruse textbook she could find, not bothering to comb her hair or clean her unassuming brown shawl over grey-blue robes for weeks on end. Mystina still constantly nagged her about how she'd be beautiful if she cleaned up her appearance, swapped her robes for something made slightly earlier than three hundred years ago, maybe braided her hair. Does it matter when you're an Einherjar? They didn't technically even have physical bodies, for Odin's sake! Soon they'd all be in a huge battle to decide the fate of all the worlds, they'd fight Gods and giants and monsters, they'd probably all die anyway, what did it matter whether she looked pretty moments before she was decapitated and set on fire at the same time by a flaming sword or whatever?

"The others don't leave you out of things on purpose, you know, they think you're not interested."

"Oh, not this again," Lyseria sighed and muttered under her breath, hunching over her book, "I am not interested in whatever you are doing. I am reading up on greater magic rituals for battle."

"Hmph, reading's no use in a real battle, you won't get a chance to use half what you've been told before you're stomped into the ground."

"It has never failed me so far. I cast very quickly."

"You haven't seen real battle yet. Trust me."

"And I suppose you are a veteran of many battles, in your education at an elite University. Not that any of the rumours I heard actually involved studying, of course, so Loki only knows what you were really up to."

"Honestly? Finding new ways to get one up on that slimy creep Lezard Valeth," she cackled, "Hey, Lissy..."

Lyseria winced. Mystina suddenly using the pet names she had given everyone in the entire Einherjar squadron was NOT a good sign. 

"Fancy a spar? To prove you can really use those moves you've been reading up on."

"This does at least sound useful," Lyseria sighed and picked up the staff resting next to her desk.

"This is more than useful. This match has special rules," Mystina grinned, "It's a strip magical duel. We take turns hitting each other, each successful hit means the other person removes an article of clothing..."

"Well, it sounds like I'm destined to win. You barely wear clothes to start with."

"Oh yeah? I'd still like to see you hit me even once, granny!"

"GRANNY? Oh, it is ON!" Lyseria growled.

Half an hour later, while taking a brisk stroll down the practice field, Lorenta was surprised to see a very naked Mystina and Lyseria lying, exhausted but satisfied-looking, in the middle of a theoretically high energy proof but almost destroyed magical duelling circle.

Mystina being Mystina, Lorenta didn't even question what she saw. She simply sighed and kept on walking, vowing that she was NOT going to be the one to clear up the mess this time.


End file.
